This invention is directed to a lightweight roof for a railroad boxcar which is formed of larger sheets of galvanized steel than have been conventionally used in the industry for boxcar roofs.
An object of this invention is a boxcar roof having fewer but larger roof sheets than prior boxcars to reduce the cost of installation of the roof.
Another object of this invention is a boxcar roof that is more resistant to leakage because fewer seam caps and thus fewer seam cap rivet passages are provided.
Yet another object of this invention is a lightweight roof assembly in which stronger roof panels are provided over the side door openings of the boxcar.
Still another object of this invention is a lightweight roof for a boxcar that is considerably lighter than conventional boxcar roofs.